Les belles-soeurs
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Fleur demande à ce que Ginny vienne avec elle faire les boutiques. À en croire ses paroles, elle a besoin de son avis.


_Hello ! Euh. Voilà. Ça devait faire plus d'un an que j'avais pas écrit. Panne d'inspiration et tout ça. Je ne sais déjà plus trop pourquoi j'ai tant voulu écrire sur ces deux-là. C'est pas une romance (malheureusement héhé), j'imagine juste que la seule inspiration qui me vient ces temps-ci, soit sur l'importance des gens qui nous entourent haha (en tout cas, si je fais le bilan des trois-quatres idées que j'ai eu récemment haha)_

 _J'aime Fleur, et j'aime Ginny, et ça me fâchait qu'elles ne s'entendent pas particulièrement bien x') Alors voilà._

 _Sinon, merci aux deux fantastiques personnes qui ont pris la peine de me bêtater pour ce texte, ma cool-copine Baderoh et la super Yunoki :3_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Seul le texte vient de moi._

* * *

\- Oh, regarde Ginevra, cette robe t'irait à ravir !

Ginny fit la grimace. Elle détestait que l'on utilise son prénom complet. Elle se tourna vers la robe que lui montrait sa belle-soeur, et fronça les sourcils. Elle était magnifique, d'un joli vert printanier orné de petites fleurs jaunes et bleues. Elle releva la tête, et sourit.

\- Tu sais, Fleur, je crois que le vert sera encore pire que le rose, avec mes cheveux.

L'interpellée éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Un an plus tôt, elle se mariait avec Bill, le frère de Ginny, et elle avait refusé que les robes des demoiselles d'honneur soient roses sous prétexte que ça aurait juré avec les cheveux de la rouquine.

\- En bleu, toutefois, ce serait joli.

Fleur regarda derrière la robe verte, et effectivement, il y en avait une version bleue. Bleue ciel, avec des fleurs roses. Ginny prit la robe, regarda la taille, puis la remit à sa place afin d'en prendre une autre à sa taille, cette fois. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé, elle se tourna vers la jolie blonde, qui s'était mise à taper dans ses mains de façon excessive, comme une petite fille excitée à l'idée d'aller voir son idole en spectacle.

\- T'auras l'air merveilleuse, il faut que tu l'essaies !

\- Fleur, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir assez -

Elle ne put finir sa phrase parce que Fleur venait de lui faire signe de se taire, et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, et qu'elle s'en occuperait s'il le fallait. La rouquine roula des yeux et alla l'essayer pour lui faire plaisir, se promettant toutefois de trouver un prétexte pour ne pas l'acheter.

Cela faisait à peine cinq mois que la guerre était terminée. Bien qu'elle eut encore un peu de mal avec les manières de sa belle-soeur, Ginny se trouvait à passer l'après-midi à faire les boutiques avec elle, sans savoir pourquoi. Cette dernière avait insisté pour qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui vienne, ce qui avait provoqué un petit rire chez Hermione, et une expression d'incompréhension dans les visages de Bill, de Harry et des autres Weasley.

\- J'ai besoin d'un avis féminin, avait-elle tranché.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter la brunette et Mrs Weasley, sans pour autant qu'elles se retrouvent mécontentes d'échapper à cette virée.

Fleur ne s'était encore rien acheté, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essayer les quelques morceaux qui l'intéressaient. En fait, elle semblait plutôt s'intéresser au cas de Ginny, ne cessant de lui proposer tels ou tels vêtements. La robe bleue était toutefois la première que Ginny consentait à essayer. Pour celle-là, il fallait l'admettre, elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire, puisqu'elle la trouvait elle-même assez jolie.

Lorsque Ginny sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Fleur émit une véritable exclamation de joie. Quelques clientes curieuses par ce dérangement tournèrent la tête vers elles, l'air agacé.

\- Mes jambes ont l'air d'être potelées, fit la joueuse de Quidditch, d'un air mal assuré. On oublie ça.

\- T'es tombée sur la tête, Ginny, tu es splendide ! Quand Arry te verra ... C'est décidé !

Fleur plaqua une main sur sa bouche, visiblement satisfaite, et la repoussa à l'intérieur de la cabine.

\- J'ai même pas d'argent moldu, Fleur, lança la Weasley d'un ton exaspéré, tout en retirant la robe.

\- Moi, j'en ai. Je travaille chez Gringotts, c'est tout de même quelque chose qu'il faut savoir, faire le transfert de Gaillons en monnaie moldue.

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, Ginny se l'était trop bien imaginée rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, pour souligner ses dires. Elle réprima un léger soupir en un sourire en coin. Lorsqu'elle fut rhabillée, elle sortit de la cabine, où Fleur lui arracha presque la robe des mains, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la caisse en ignorant les protestations de la rouquine.

Tout se passa très vite. La robe passa des mains de Fleur à celles de la jeune femme à la caisse qui la mit dans un sac avant de la remettre à Fleur. À peine avait-elle finit d'assimiler ces informations que sa belle-soeur venait de terminer la transaction, remettant à Ginny ce qu'elle venait de lui acheter. Elle l'étreignit.

\- Merci. Merci Fleur. C'était très gentil, tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- Ne me fais pas d'histoires, Ginny. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Oh, un vendeur de glaces ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'ai forcé la main pour que tu m'accompagnes. Laisse-moi au moins me faire pardonner.

Fleur se dirigea hâtivement vers la sortie, Ginny sur ses talons, et traversa la rue. Après avoir choisi une glace à la fraise, la jeune poursuiveuse en choisit une au chocolat. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc et dégustèrent goulûment leur glace, sans dire un mot. Cette dernière se rendit vite compte qu'elle apprécia la compagnie de sa belle-soeur, qui ne l'inspirait pourtant pas beaucoup, avant. Elle avait cessé d'être méchante envers elle un an plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait prouvé qu'elle aimait vraiment son frère, mais c'était plutôt encore une sorte de tolérance. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait encore jamais passé de temps avec elle. Et étrangement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Non pas parce qu'elle avait été particulièrement généreuse, mais parce qu'elle l'avait traité comme une amie, ou même, comme une petite soeur.

Ginny n'avait rencontré Gabrielle qu'une fois, et c'était en l'occasion du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Et aujourd'hui, la femme de son frère avait agi avec Ginny un peu de la même façon qu'elle agissait avec sa propre soeur. Cette pensée la fit sourire légèrement, radoucissant un peu son humeur vis-à-vis de la demi-vélane.

Une fois leur gourmandise achevée, elles pointèrent le nez au ciel, appréciant la chaleur du soleil d'août. Elles venaient de passer une belle après-midi. Ginny avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, mais cet après-midi avec elle lui avait fait réaliser combien elle avait été dure auparavant, avec elle. La traitant de vache, échangeant son nom pour Fleurk ... Elle regrettait, d'autant plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien su.

\- Tu sais, fit-elle, après réflexion, t'es pas si mal, comme belle-soeur.

Fleur sourit.

\- Je me disais la même chose à propos de toi. Tu sais, on aurait dû se connaître un peu plus tôt.

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion, lui dit la rousse, pensivement.

\- Non, mais quand je suis venue à Poudelard, j'ai connu Ron et -

\- Ouais, et t'aurais vraiment voulu approcher de la soeur du gars qui t'as à peu près crié après pour aller au bal avec toi ?

Fleur éclata à nouveau de rire. C'était un nouveau souvenir qu'elles partageaient, sans avoir jamais pris conscience qu'elles avaient toutes deux cette même anecdote sur le dernier des frères Weasley. Elles l'avaient un peu toutes les deux vécue, quoi que d'un point de vue différent. Lorsqu'elles cessèrent de rire, Ginny reprit :

\- Sérieusement, je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup, en fait. J'étais même plutôt méchante quand il s'agissait de toi. T'accaparais toute l'attention de Bill, alors qu'on avait déjà du mal à le voir souvent... Je crois que j'étais un peu jalouse. Tu sais, c'était le plus grand de mes frères. Il n'avait pas le choix d'être mon favori. Avec George et-

La voix de Ginny se brisa. Elle parlait rarement de Fred. La seule personne avec qui elle le faisait, c'était avec le jumeau de ce dernier. Et d'ailleurs, c'était aussi vrai pour l'inverse. Elle avait changé de chambre, récemment, dormant plutôt dans l'ancien lit qu'occupait leur défunt frère. Elle s'assurait ainsi que George ne soit jamais seul, s'il fallait qu'il craque. Et puis, ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux, d'être avec l'autre.

Fleur remarqua tout de suite ce qu'il y avait dans le ton de voix étranglé de Ginny, et se précipita sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Surprise par son attitude, qui lui rappela vaguement celle de sa mère, elle répondit à son étreinte, en souriant un peu. Puis, se dégageant, elle se racla la gorge, avant d'achever.

\- Enfin bref. Ça, et le fait que t'avais aussi la fâcheuse manie de tout critiquer.

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas une critique à prendre trop au sérieux. Les deux femmes se sourirent, et replongèrent dans le silence, repointant leur nez vers le ciel.

\- Je suis enceinte, Ginny.

Elle l'avait dit sur le même ton que l'on prend lorsqu'on se donne la météo. Ses paroles s'envolèrent un peu vers le ciel, alors que Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas encore compris le sens des paroles. Puis, d'un geste brusque, elle tourna la tête vers la jolie blonde, en criant presque un :

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Elle cherchait du regard les yeux d'azur de Fleur. Elle voulait qu'elle la regarde, et qu'elle lui répète ce qu'elle avait dit. Avait-elle seulement bien compris ? Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers elle, la tête toujours penchée vers l'arrière, et répéta :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Ginny n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle cilla légèrement, avant de lui faire un large sourire.

\- Fleur, ça, c'est merveilleux ! Tu sais déjà si ce sera un garçon où une fille ?

L'intéressée secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et avait dès à présent posé une main sur son ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Et je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir, en fait.

Ses joues avaient rosi. Vu sous cet oeil, elle avait presque l'air adorable.

\- Je t'ai emmené avec moi aujourd'hui parce que je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être la marraine de notre enfant, à Bill et moi. Il n'est pas encore au courant, je voulais lui faire une surprise pour le lui annoncer. Mais je sais qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit toi. Gabrielle sera un peu fâchée, mais elle comprendra, j'en suis sûre. Mais c'est seulement si tu-

Cette fois, c'est Ginny qui interrompit Fleur. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle le plus fort qu'elle put, murmurant un "Oui", manifestant toute la reconnaissance qu'elle fut capable d'exprimer.

\- C'est pour quand ? finit-elle par demander, une fois qu'elles se furent dégagées de leur nouvelle étreinte.

\- Fin avril, selon le médicomage qui me l'a annoncé.

\- Fin avril... Mais je serai à Poudlard ! Je ne veux pas attendre juin avant de pouvoir le voir. Oh Fleur, promet moi que tu vas venir faire un tour pour me le présenter, ce serait trop injuste !

Elle feignit de bouder, les bras croisés, comme une gamine. C'est sur ce dernier rire que Fleur rit à nouveau, avant de répondre :

\- Je te promets que je vais essayer.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu :) À la prochaine, et à bientôt j'espère ^^'_

 _\- lafilleenbleu_


End file.
